Conventional runner sleds are steered by flexing or bending portions of the runners in the direction that the rider wishes to go. The runners cut into the snow and provide lateral forces that produce the desired turn. Although such runner sleds are generally thought to provide acceptable performance, they are not without shortcomings.
In particular, conventional runner sleds provide limited maneuverability in that only a few inches of the runner near the front of the sled are actually flexed (or bent) into an arc. The limited flexing action results from the runner being rigidly attached to the sled body. In most cases, the forward end, the rear end, and an intermediate portion of the runner are rigidly attached to the sled body. Moreover, conventional wisdom is to provide additional support (usually in the form of bracing) between the runner and the sled body to achieve structural integrity. The rigid attachments between the runners and the sled body (as well as the bracing) limit the flexing action of the runners, thereby decreasing the maneuverability of the runner sled.
Furthermore, a steering mechanism is provided on the forward end of the runner sled. During a sled run, the rider grasps the steering mechanism and pulls it, thereby causing the runners to flex in the desired direction. According to convention, the steering mechanism is connected to the sled body via a rigid connecting member. Due to the rigidity of the connecting member, shocks encountered at the front end of the sled (e.g., due to bumps in the terrain) are transferred to the sled body. The result is a stiff, uncomfortable sled ride.